


Petrichor

by KupalaNight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biblical References, Eden - Freeform, Good Omens AU, M/M, angel shiro, demon keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KupalaNight/pseuds/KupalaNight
Summary: They walked hand-in-hand.





	Petrichor

They walked hand-in-hand.

His belly warmed on the sun-hot rock, scales dragging across the walls of Paradise.

Not yelling. Not crying. Not blaming each other.

He followed them to the very edge and lifted his head to peer out at the couple, forked tongue smelling rain, incoming.

The woman gripped her round, tanned stomach.

So this was his job, now. To watch them all, and cause problems.

At least he’d be alone.

As if out of spite, a presence descended towards his ledge. It sent him scrambling up, growing out his spine and sharp limbs and tousled midnight hair. Keith’s eyes would stay the same - violet on yellow sclerae, narrowed at the one who arrived.

God’s favorite champion. Back from his mission to help make the cosmos. His form landed on the stone next to Keith, broad and bright as Keith remembered - only now in a body. All starlight hair shorn neat, and scar and muscle peeking out from under his plates of armor. 

Ever everything Keith was not.

All Keith had on his own thin form was a cloak of shadow shed from his scales. Keith folded his arms and bunched them into the fabric.

If this was for the fruit, then _fuck -_

_\- Wait . . ._

. . . Didn’t bodies like theirs have _two -_

Keith wrenched his face away, clenching and unclenching his fists. Out in the savanna, something big and brown and long-tailed was stalking the human partners. The man raised a weapon. A magic sword.

They’ll obviously survive. It was said-so.

Then, the Champion spoke: “I think they’ll be just fine.” His voice was so surprisingly gentle, it had Keith whipping his own head back.

“I know they’ll be fine!” he snapped, until he realized his mistake and shied away. “I mean. I don’t _care._ ”

When Keith took the chance to glance back, the corners of the soldier-angel’s lips were turned up.

Weird, decided Keith. To be smiled at, over nothing.

_To be smiled at, at all._

“Didn’t know She’d just throw them out for it,” he muttered.

The archangel paused. “It’s Yorak, right?”

“Keith.”

His smile widened, “Keith. I’m Shiro.” Shiro leaned in, “I might not have known those two personally, but . . . I’m willing to bet neither of them really felt like they belonged, back there, anyways.”

Keith had never waited around to watch the Sun rise, before. Never gave two thoughts about it. Except just then, without ever having watched a dawn, Keith learned a thing or two about it:

The sun rises sweet and tender. You don't know your eyes are starting to sting until it's too late and you're forced to look away.

Ignoring Shiro didn’t do much. All there was to stare at, was some guy fighting a lion.

Keith furrowed his brow. “Where’d they get a sword like -”

His eyes grazed back over the missing arm.

 _“No way.”_ he gasped, “You made it out of - ”

“She used Adam’s rib to make a whole person. What’s an arm for a sword?” 

At Keith’s expression, Shiro chuckled. “I’ll go upstairs and get a new one! It’s part of our healthcare package.”

Keith’s chest rattled. “You didn’t have to! Why didn’t you just _\- I don’t know -_ snap a branch off a tree?”

“Sounds painful for the tree,” said Shiro. “Do you believe I did the wrong thing?”

_Yes!_

_. . . no?_

“I mean . . . ” Keith shrugged, “You can’t, can you? Angel.”

“Things we _don’t_ do can also put us in the wrong,” replied said angel, with faraway eyes.

And for once, Keith itched for something to say. “Hey . . . what if I did the _right_ thing?”

Shiro cocked his head. “If I did the bad thing and you did the good thing? Then we’ll have something to laugh about.”

Thunder clapped. Drops fell from the heavens.

It didn’t bother Shiro, who just jerked his chin forward. “Race you to the next lightning-bolt?”

After a beat, Keith finally smiled back. He spread his charred wings.

“You’re on, old-timer.”  



End file.
